Hidden Truths
by The truth never set me free
Summary: This is my first Fanfict, so it is probably really bad but anyways, Everyone is human. Rose and Dimitri are in love but Roses family dont approve!You never know what will happen next :0. Remember Review please :D This story has a new title.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I lent my head against his muscular chest and sighed contently. Dimitri put his strong arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you Roza," he said a light Russian accent lacing his words, his large hand rubbing circles on my back leaving my bare skin feeling hot from where he was touching me.

"I love you too Comrade" I replied. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes at me for calling him comrade. We lay there until light poured through my window. He sighed soon my parents and my older brother Adrian would be waking up, so that ment Dimitri would have to leave. I hated sneaking around, lying to my family but they didn't approve of my relationship with Dimitri. They thought he was too old for me.

Dimitri lent down and kissed me sweetly, got up and started to put on his clothes. I got up off my bed and wrapped my robe around myself not taking my eyes of him. I couldn't help but wonder how this Russian god was standing semi naked in my bedroom. At 24 years old he was tall, around 6.7. He had brown hair that he kept tied up at the back of his neck. His eyes were a deep brown, they were endless, and sometimes I could loose myself in them. I loved this man so much and by some miracle he loved me to.

We held hands as we tiptoed towards the front door. My parents would be waking up soon and we couldn't risk getting caught. He opened the door quietly. So he wouldn't wake anyone up. He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. We kissed for a few moments longer and then he left. I walked quietly back to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I suddenly felt tired and climbed back into bed. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come but it didn't. I felt restless without Dimitri's warm arms around me. Even if my parent accepted our relationship I doubt they would feel comfortable knowing that we were sleeping together almost every night. Sleep eventually washed over me, but as soon as I was under it felt like I was being woken up straight away. I groaned and rolled over to see my mum sat on the edge of my bed.

"Cant this wait until the morning" I groaned.

Mum just laughed and said, " Hurry up or we'll be late".

"Late for what?" I asked confused

"Shopping for your Aunt Tasha's wedding"

I suddenly felt a jolt of excitement and leapt out of bed. I hadn't been shopping in ages. I'd spent all my free time hanging out with either Dimitri or my best friend Lissa. I ran towards my bathroom, had a quick shower, well quick for me. Blow-dried my hair. Put on my camouflage crop shorts and a black tank top. Applied some eyeliner and lip-gloss and went down stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, my dad and brother Adrian sat at the table eating. My dad glanced up from his newspaper as I walked in and smiled, Adrian looked up and continued stuffing his face.

"Morning kiddo, did you sleep well?" my dad asked. He had been calling my kiddo ever since I was 5 and 13 years later the nickname just stuck. I rolled my eyes at him "fine" I answered. He nodded and turned back to his newspaper. I poured myself some cereal and sat down next to Adrian. Sometimes I thought he knew all about Dimitri and me. After I had finished eating I got up and put my dish in the dishwasher, just as I was finished tidying up there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it but mum had already beet me to it. Aunt Tasha stood in the hallway and smiled when I appeared.

"Hey, how's my favourite niece?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I don't have much competition as I'm your only niece," I laughed. Tasha is my mother's sister; she's in her early 30's and has long black hair. Tasha was more like my sister than my Aunt, I could always tell her things I couldn't tell my own mother. That doesn't mean I could tell her about Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The 30-minute journey to the mall seemed to take forever. Aunt Tasha sat in the passenger seat next my Mum who was driving, which left me in the back of the car with Tasha's fiancé's niece. Mia was small and pale. She had blonde hair that she always wore curled neatly. Every few minutes Mia would look up from filing her nails to glare at me. Mia has made it obvious that she hated me from the first day we met. I didn't know why but then again I didn't really care. I got out my ipod and turned the music up loud so I could no longer hear Tasha's babble about wedding plans. I lent my head against the cool leather headrest of the seat and thought about Dimitri. Dimitri had a job working in one of the shops in the mall; hopefully I could sneak away for a bit to go see him.

We ended up looking in five different dress shops before finally finding one's we liked. Mia and i were bridesmaids so we had to have matching dresses, which Mia didn't look too happy about. The dresses were dark blue, made of a satin type material. The dress hung just above my knee and clung to my curvy figure. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I had to admit it looked pretty good on me, my mum bought her dress too. Tasha already had her dress that was given to her by her soon to be mother-in-law. None of us had seen it yet; she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. We spent hours shopping for make up and clothes. When we finished shopping we stopped of at the food court to eat. Once we finished ordering our food my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey!" Came the sound of Dimitri's voice.

I looked over at my mum to see her looking at me quizzically.

Its Lissa I mouthed, she nodded and said, "tell her I said hi" I nodded and went back to my conversation with Dimitri.

"Lissa my mum says hi" hoping he would catch on.

" Lissa? What? Oh right tell her I said hi back" he replied

I laughed and passed on the message.

"So how come your calling?"

" Well I just finished work and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up"

"Sure I'm at the food court right now"

"Okay I will meet you in 5 mins at the usual place"

I hung up after saying goodbye; my mum looked at me and said, "What did Lissa want?"

"She's here and she wanted my opinion on something," I said, the lie forming easily. When Dimitri and I started dating I found it really hard to lie to my family 24/7, but now it was apart of my life.

"Go find Lissa and have some fun, we will meet you at the entrance in an hour" mum said. I was so happy I could have kissed her, but I didn't because that would have been a little bit weird. I ran off shouting my goodbye's as I left. I ran through the mall to where I arraigned to meet Dimitri. I saw him leaning against a wall, looking as gorgeous as ever. He looked up and saw me running towards him and grinned. I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him and crushed my lips to his. After a few moments we broke away. I lent my forehead against his. He laughed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I missed you comrade," I said

"I missed you too Roza" he gave me another soft kiss, untangled my legs from him and put me down so I was standing on my own two feet. He wound his arm around my waist.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

We ended up going to a little green around the corner from the mall. Dimitri lay back against the soft grass and I laid down next to him cuddling into his side. We lay there in comfortable silence, with Dimitri we didn't always need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. I reluctantly sat up and checked the time; I had to go meet Tasha, Mum and Mia before they came looking for me.

Dimitri and I held hands walking through the mall; we were at the opposite side of the building to where I was supposed to meet the others. We had to say goodbye here so nobody saw us. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and gave me a long kiss filled with love. We both pulled away a few moments later.

"I love you," I told him

"Oh Do you now?" a voice that wasn't Dimitri's said.

We both spun round looking for the source of the voice and found a woman that I knew well looking pissed, glaring at both of us.

**Okay I wonder who found out about Rose and Dimitri. I didn't think this chapter was any good, sorry if it was boring. Thanks for my reviews last time and please review again **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Oh shit! This cannot be happening! Dimitri and I stepped apart and slowly turned to see who had caught us. I can't believe that we had gone 6 months without anyone knowing except Lissa of course, and one minute of stupidity it was all over.

Stood in the doorway of the ladies bathroom was Mia.

"So what do we have going on here?" she asked, even though it was pretty obvious what was going on seeing as she saw me kiss Dimitri and say I love him. Neither of us knew how to answer the question. We stood there a moment longer the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Well I better get going?" Dimitri said it more like a question. He gave me a kiss on the head, nodded to Mia and walked off round the corner looking back over his shoulder at me as he went.

"We should go meet Tasha and your Mum" Mia sad flashing me an evil smile. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the car park. I had to talk to her, maybe if I explained she would understand. But being the bitch doll she is I would probably be made to beg, but I was Rose Hathaway nobody makes feel threatened, it was always the other way round.

"So Mia, about Dim-" I started

"Save it Rose, This is where you ask me not to tell anyone about you and the Cradle robber" Mia said

"He's not a cradle robber, he loves me" I said started to get angry at this point.

"I'm sure he does," she said rolling her eyes. I just stared at her not knowing what to say. Luckily we had reached Tasha and my Mum so I didn't need to.

"Hi honey, did you have fun with Lissa?" Mum greeted me.

"Uh yeah" I said, she looked surprised by my short answer and was about to ask for more details when Mia interrupted.

"Lissa bought a great dress, Didn't she Rose?" Mia gave me an evil smile.

Great not only could she tell my parents about my relationship with Dimitri, but she was going to taunt me. Oh God I hate her so much right now! In the car on the way back home I got my phone out and texted Lissa.

**Lissa, I need 2 talk 2 u. It's important!**

**Love Rose xxx**

A minute later I got a reply.

**Okay Shall I come 2 urs? **

**Love Lissa xxx**

"Mum its okay if Lissa comes over later right?" I asked. I knew she would say yes, she loved Lissa and thought I should behave more like her. It was never going to happen.

"Sure, ask her if she wants to stay for dinner" she said.

Lissa, Be at my place 5:30pm

**Love Rose xxx**

Tasha dropped Mum and me back off at home while her and Mia went to go change for dinner. I ran upstairs and threw my shopping bags into corner and ran back downstairs to wait for Lissa. 10 minutes there was a knock on the door.

Half an hour had passed and I was sat crossed legged on the bed facing Lissa.

"So let me get this straight, Mia knows about you and Dimitri?" she asked for about the tenth time.

"Yes" I said

"Are you absolutely sure?" she questioned. Lissa and I were practically sisters but right now she was getting in my nerves.

"For the hundredth time, Yes Mia knows!" I was practically shouting by this point.

"No need to shout, I was just checking" she looked offended.

"Sorry Lissa" I apologised.

"Its okay, maybe Mia won't tell anyone," she said sympathetically.

"And why would she do that, she hates me" I asked.

"Maybe she will hit her head on the way over and forget everything" Lissa said, her jokes were never really funny. I groaned and flopped back down onto my bed.

"I'm gonna die!" I declared. Lissa laughed, out of the two of us I was always the drama queen.

The door flung open and in walked Adrian as if he owned the place.

" Adrian do come in, no need to stand there in the doorway, make yourself at home!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do," he flashed me his trademark lazy grin. He sat down on the bed between Lissa and me.

"So what are you guys talking about?" he asked as he lit one of his cigarettes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"We were busy discussing the disgusting smell of your cigarettes before you decided to grace us with your presence!" I said sarcasm dripping from my words. He rolled his eyes.

"Some people think they make me look sexy" he said, winking at Lissa. Lissa looked down and started playing with the duvet. Lissa blushing? There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Well I think you smoke so you have something to do while your thinking up your next witty line," I said. Adrian chocked on his cigarette and Lissa shot me a grateful smile. She will have some explaining to do later.

Half an hour later we were all sat around the dinner table eating the Moroccan lamb that my Dad had cooked for us. Mia who was sat directly opposite me flashed me an evil smile and said "So Rose who was that guy I saw you with earlier?"

Everyone looked at me curiously except Lissa and surprisingly Adrian.

"He's no one just a friend" I said hopping they wouldn't ask for too much details.

"He was pretty hot, I mean tall, dark ponytail, faint Russian accent" she said, knowing that Dimitri looked exactly like his dad, she also knew my dad and Dimitri's dad hated each other. They were both successful business men; respected by all, if you would call it respect most people would say that it was fear. Not many people knew what they did, I didn't even know. It was probably something dangerous and illegal.

"He's one of them Belikov's isn't he?" She asked innocently.

"What!" my dad gasped chocking on his wine.

"You guys looked a little bit more than friends" Mia said ignoring my dad's outburst.

"What have I told you about staying away from that family!" Dad yelled. I rolled my eyes, dad thought that the Belikov's would try use me to get to my Dad.

"From now on you do not leave this house!" I looked over at my mother for help, but she just gave me a look that said do what you're told. Parents are useless!

Tasha, her fiancée Ambrose and Mia made there excuses and left.

"Dad, you're being totally unfair!" I pleaded.

"Rose go to your room and wait until I come back from taking Lissa home" he said as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the front door. Lissa gave me a hug and followed my dad out the door. I sighed and headed up to my room slamming the door shut behind me.

Dimitri's POV

I knew my little sister Victoria was meeting Rolan. Everybody knew he just used girls and lefty them. Did she really want to be just like those other girls?

I stood outside the Nightingale, wondering how I was going to get her out of there without her hating me forever.

"Rolan knows me, he will walk away and never look for her again if I tell him to" said a voice.

I turned around to see Abe Mazur standing in the shadows.

"And why would you do that?" I asked suspiciously

"We could make a deal" he said. Okay now we were getting somewhere, Abe Mazur didn't do things for other people unless there was something for him to gain in return.

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"How about I will help your sister if you stay away from my daughter" he said.

He wanted me to stay away from my Roza; it would kill me not to see her smile. But my dad would kill me if Vic got hurt. I was being made to choose between my sister and my Soul mate! I sighed.

"Just get my sister out of there" I said trying desperately to hold back my tears. I wasn't going to let him know he hurt me. He wasn't allowed that satisfaction.

I am so sorry it's been ages, but I will try to update more quickly in future. I had trouble trying to write certain parts of this chapter. Please review I want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A soft knocking on my bedroom door had woken me up. I groaned and got up out of bed and slowly made my way to the door. I hadn't got much sleep; I had been awake all night trying to work out how I could be with Dimitri. I opened the door to see my farther standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked not caring if I sounded rude.

"I'm going out, I have a business meeting, I will be back in a few hours and we can discuss what you are going to do," he said. He wasn't being mean, but he wasn't his usual self. We usually got on really well. I nodded to him and he turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. Once I had showered and dressed I decided I should take this opportunity to call Dimitri, I dialled his number and listen to the phone ring. I didn't think he would answer and was about to hang up when I heard his familiar voice.

"Hello?" his voice brought a smile to my face

"Hey, its me" I said

"Listen I need to talk to you, can you get away?" he said, sounding serious.

"Sure, meet the park?" I said feeling slightly worried now.

"Okay see you in 5 minutes"

"I love you"

He hesitated before replying "See you soon" and hung up.

Dimitri was already at the park waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to sneak past Adrian and my Mum" I said

"I knew you'd find away," he said with a small smile.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry but I can do this anymore" It took me a moment to process what he said.

"What do you mean? I love you and you love me" I said franticly, hoping what he was saying was not true.

He shook his head and said "No Roza, It was fun but your too young for me, your only a kid" He had called me Roza that still must mean something.

"No, you love me!" I was practically shouting now but I didn't care, I couldn't let him go without a fight.

"Rose I'm sorry" and with that he turned his back on me and walked away. I stumbled home tears blurring my vision. The one person I would give my life for didn't love me back. My whole world had changed.

Later on there was a knock on my bedroom door. I wiped away my tears and opened the door to find Adrian. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Dad wants you in his office now" he said

I just nodded and pushed past him and made my way downstairs.

I knocked twice and entered not bothering to wait for an answer. Dad was sat behind his desk and looked up as I entered. A man who looked around 6ft stood against the wall by the door I had just entered. He looked as if he had a permanently angry expression. Dad gestured for me to sit down in the empty chair opposite to him.

"So kid, I realise I cannot lock you up forever, no matter how much I want to" I rolled my eyes.

"So your saying I'm free?" I asked, I didn't think he would trust me so soon.

" Well yes, but there is only one way I can make sure you don't go behind my back and see Dimitri" Okay now I was confused. Dad sighed and said

"Rose, this is Stan Alto, everywhere you go, he goes to"

I know its not very long but I just wanted to quickly update. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Happy reading


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I was supposed to upload this ages ago but I spilled a drink on my computer, but its all good now. _ _Also Massive thanks to Kristennn1320 who came up with the name of this story :D _Chapter Five

"What!" I exclaimed, "Well that's just great I have to have my own personal stalker"

"Rosemarie " Dad warned, he only ever used my full name when he was angry with me.

I sighed, "Dad that's not fair, I know your angry, but there's no need for this" I reasoned.

"I have every need, look I just don't want you to get hurt" He said the last part softly.

"Fine" I said and turned on my heels and walked swiftly from the room, my stalker close on my heels sticking to me like my own shadow.

I ran up the stairs and bolted my bedroom door shut before Stan could follow me in. I lay on my bed crying until sleep washed over me.

I lay awake for a while the next morning listening for the sound of my dad leaving for work. I couldn't face his disappointed looks this early in the day. I heard the front door slam and heard the engine of the car start and leave the drive.

I swung my legs of the bed and jumped out of bed, loosing my balance in the process and falling back onto the bed.

"Weird" I muttered to myself as I waited for the dizziness to pass. A few moments later I cautiously got up of the bed for the second and made my way towards my bathroom shaking my head at my earlier episode of clumsiness. I took a long shower allowing the hot water to relax my muscles. I got dressed and slowly made my way downstairs, I wouldn't have bothered going down, but I was hungry and in my life food always came first.

I sat down at the table next to Adrian and opposite from Stan, Mum place at large plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, I immediately helped my self, stacking my plate high. I started shovelling the food in my mouth rapidly and had quickly emptied my plate. I looked up from my plate to help myself to some more when I caught sight of everyone gaping at me with open mouths.

" What?" I said defensively. They all shook there heads and continued to eat there food in silence. I thought it was time to have a little chat with my stalker. I kicked Stan hard under the table to get his attention; he grimaced as my foot connected with his shin. He glared up at me, so I met his gaze with an innocent smile his glare became more menacing at this. This was going to be so much fun!

"So I've been thinking because we are going to be spending a lot of time together I should be allowed to call you by your first name" I said

" I don't think so, you will address me as Mr Alto" Stan said trying to keep his voice under control; he was so easy to mess with.

"So Stanny did you have to go to some special school to learn to become a stalker, kind of like hogwarts, instead of wizards you are all trainee stalkers."

Stan glared at me and opened his mouth to answer back when Mum interrupted.

"Rosemarie!" Mum warned before turning to Stan and saying, "Im sorry about my daughter Mr Alto, she can be hard to handle at times"

Stan mumbled something incoherently. I sighed I was never allowed to have fun around here.

_**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to give you guys something because its been so long, I will try to update tomorrow but I got exams next week so we will see :D XXXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I am really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I had writers block but hopefully I will be able to post chapters more regularly._ _Please tell me what you think._ _Happy Reading xx _ Chapter 6

**One Month Later**

It has been one whole month since Dimitri had left. I guess you never really know what you had until its gone. Dimitri had been my everything. Ever since I was a small child I knew that my parents relationship had never held any love, I didn't know if they ever did or was that a result of being married to one person for years, working with that person and trying to raise two troublemaking kids. Dimitri had shown me that I could be loved and love somebody else in return.

I was walking through Lissa's favourite shop, not really paying attention to the clothes as Lissa babbled excitedly about which item off clothing she should buy. Lissa was a shopaholic, she could not come back from a trip to the mall without buying at least four new items. No matter how long I have know Lissa, I still cannot imagine how she has enough closet space.

Lissa had tried to convince me that maybe I should move on and date other guys, she thought that it would help me get over Dimitri; but I couldn't. Between Lissa and Adrian I had been convinced that it would do me some good to get out of the house instead of moping around all day. I caught site of Stan out of the corner of my eye, trying to keep an eye on me without looking like a middle aged man spying on two teens. I suddenly imagined Stan being arrested and being accused of being a paedophile. My laughter caught in my throat as I saw who had just walked past.

Dimitri. It was My Dimitri! He looked exactly how I remembered, tanned skin, his silky brown hair was tied at the back of his neck and his soft warm brown eyes that had always reminded me of melted chocolate.

A small part of me hoped that he would just walk right on by without a glance in my direction; it hurt to know that he no longer wanted me. Another part of me wanted him to stop and see me, see what he had done to me, but he just walked right on by me like in was a ghost, invisible to him now that he no longer had a want for me.

I didn't realise that I was staring at the exact sport he had been standing just moments ago until I heard Lissa calling my name worriedly.

"Rose? Rose are you okay?" She said

"What uh yeah I'm fine Lissa" I lied; I could tell by her expression that she didn't believe me. How could I tell her that I had just seen the love of my life and he had walked right by me as if I didn't exist? How could I explain to her how much that had hurt me? I couldn't, so I didn't.

Dimitri's POV

I was walking through the mall thinking about the one woman that would hold my heart forever. It has been a month since I had left my Rosa. One long agonisingly month. I had tried to convince myself that she would be better off without me and that one thought had almost helped ease the pain of not being with her. I couldn't imagine myself without my Rosa at my side; she was the other half of me. I had always pictured us married, having Kids ands growing old together. I had even got the ring picked out. It was my Grandmothers engagement ring; once her husband had died she had given me the ring so I could one day give it to the love of my life. I had planned to propose to Rosa after her eighteenth birthday, that way nobody could object to our relationship, I love her so much I don't care if my farther decided to disown me so long as I was with Rosa.

I glanced into a shop window as I was walking past, that was when I saw a beautiful girl with dark skin, and large dark almond shaped eyes and dark hair that hung in graceful waves mid way down her back. My heart had skipped a beat; this girl was my Rosa. She was grinning, at least she was happy. I forced myself to keep on walking even thought my heart was screaming at me to wrap my arms around her and not let go.

"She's happier without you," I repeated again and again under my breath trying to convince myself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, Very short chapter I know but I will try to update again tomorrow or sometime over the weekend. Read and Review!_

_**xxx**_

Chapter Seven

I sank down onto my bed and closed my eyes tightly trying to forget the previous mornings events. It felt as if a little piece of me died when Dimitri had walked away without a single glance in my direction. I suddenly felt exhausted. Lately I had been feeling more tired and hungrier than usual. Not to mention the morning up chuck that I had been experiencing recently. I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a warm hand brushing my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes slowly to see my mother sat on the edge of my bed. She smiled softly.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" she said softly.

"I'm okay, I think I just caught a bug or something," I told her, her expression told me that she didn't agree.

"Rose, Did you and Dimitri ever…" She asked tentatively.

"Ever what Mom" I asked, wondering what could get my usually calm and collected mother this worked up.

"You know what I mean. Did you two ever have sex?" she asked.

"Mom! Can we please not talk about this?" I begged

"Rose I am just as embarrassed as you are if not more" she said blushing

"I highly doubt it!" I replied amusement lacing my words; she tried to glare at me but instead ended up rolling on the bed laughing with me as well.

"Seriously Rose, Did you?" she asked sobering up.

" No Mom I didn't" I told her hoping she wouldn't see through my lye.

"Oh Thank God! I actually thought you were pregnant for a moment then" She dropped a kiss on my forehead and left the room closing the door behind her,

Could I really be pregnant? The thought was terrifying, but also slightly comforting at the same time. I could have a little Dimitri growing inside me. I imagined a little boy with my nose and my skin tone but Dimitri's eyes and hair. I knew I would have to take a test and find out if I was or not, but I just wanted to curl up and cry hoping that it would all go away. I wanted to wake up and find myself wrapped tightly in Dimitri's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

_Really sorry it has been a while, but my exams are now finished so I can hopefully finish this story this summer. READ AND REVIEW! :D xx_ Chapter Eight

I sat fidgeting in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the waiting room. I was here at the doctor's surgery due to my own mother deciding my stomach bug had gone on long enough and it was time I got checked out by a professional.

I looked over across the room and saw a young woman who looked to be about mid twenties holding a small pink bundle in her arms. A tall dark haired man sat in the vacant seat next to the woman and planted a kiss upon her forehead. The couple sat smiling adoringly at their little angel in there arms. I felt my chest constrict and tears beginning to form. I quickly looked away and rapidly blinked away the tears.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I heard the nurse call my name.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" My mother asked.

I shock my head and followed the nurse into medical room.

"So Rosemarie what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked, I saw the name tag pinned to her top and froze in shock. Oleana Belikov! Could this be Dimitri's mother? I was to wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost missed her question

"I think I might be pregnant," I mumbled so quietly she almost didn't hear me. There was no point in lying to her. She's a doctor; she's bound to figure it out anyway.

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Okay we will have to do a blood test," she said while moving around the room getting the necessary needles and syringes. She took the sample of my blood and took it into another room for the testing. All I had to do was sit in the room waiting for the results, sat on my own with only my thoughts for company.

Thirty minutes later Olena walked back into the room carry a sheet of paper closing the door behind her. She took her seat behind her desk opposite me.

"Well Rosemarie the blood test results came back positive, you're going to have a baby," she said. I was going to have a baby. Not only that, but I was told I'm pregnant by my own baby's grandmother.

I was silent during the drive home until my mother pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Rose what's the matter?" she asked, her eyes filled with love and concern all for me. I broke down into tears and she held me close until the tears subsided. It reminded me off when I was five and my cat had gotten run over. My mum just sat holding me while I cried.

I finally found my voice and managed to chock out the words "Mum, I'm pregnant".

"Oh Rose" she whispered and held me in a tighter embrace.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, desperately clinging onto her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I repeated again and again.

"I know honey" she said soothingly. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise"

We stayed there just holding each other for a while.

"Mum we can't tell Dad," I said. She looked at me not convinced that it was a good idea. "Please!" I begged until she nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Deepest apologies for the really long wait, but I completely lost my will to continue this story but am hopefully back on track. Thank you to all those who reviewed this story, and I hope that you will continue to do so, even though I don't deserve it lol. Hope you enjoy. xx

Chapter Nine

As the weeks went by it became harder and harder to keep my ever expanding stomach a secret. The only person who knew was my Mum, even Lissa, who had been my best friends for as long as I could remember didn't know. I knew I was being a coward, but I couldn't bare sharing my secret with anyone just yet. I remember the day I found out and remembered the way my Mum held me until the tears stopped pouring down my face and told me that I had options that I needed to consider. As far as I'm concerned I only had one option, and that was to have my baby. I walked down the stairs, my nose following the scent of dinner cooking into the kitchen. I leant against the doorway and watched as my mother attempted to cook.

"Need any help?" I asked, fighting to hide my smile. Her head snapped up and looked in my direction. "You could make yourself useful and start chopping those vegetables" she said, gesturing towards the veg with the knife that was in her hand. We both set to work in a contented silence. I sighed. "Mum?" I asked tentatively, determined to keep looking at the onions I was chopping. "I need to tell Dad, Adrian and Lissa about the baby" I said. "I mean they're going to find out eventually right, so I might as well tell them myself". "Are you sure?" she questioned. I took a deep breath before replying. "No, but I need to do it", I lifted my eyes to look at her just in time to see her nod her head and give me a small smile.

The occupants around the dinner table seemed completely oblivious to my foul mood. Tasha was sat next to Ambrose, her hand resting upon his knee, while she was busy gushing over wedding plans with Mum. Dad and Ambrose were busy discussing the state of the economy or something equally boring, while Lisa and Adrian were too busy flirting with each other to notice that I hadn't eaten the food that was in front of me, and instead was buy pushing it round my plate. Once dinner was over and the plates stacked in the centre of the table, I decided that it was now or never. I cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention. The words "I'm pregnant and it's Dmitri's" seemed to fall from my mouth before I could stop them. All conversation had stopped and I felt everyone's eyes on me I looked down and started playing with the edge of the table cloth so as to avoid everybody's gaze.

Lissa P.O.V

I sighed as I trudged slowly down the stairs from, where I had spent the last hour reassuring Rose that I wasn't angry at her from keeping her pregnancy a secret from me, and that was the truth, well at least part of it. I wasn't angry but I felt more than a little hurt that she felt she couldn't trust me. I pushed those thoughts aside as I entered the lounge and spied Arian sat by himself on the sofa, sipping his glass of rum and coke.

"How is she?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Exhausted, she's asleep now" I said as I took his glass and took a small sip. He gave me a small half smile and said, "Don't worry, her telling you wasn't anything personal, you're her best friend, and she loves you". I smiled and lent my head against his shoulder at his reassurance. We sat in silence, both of us drinking from the same glass, not noticing how close we sat until our eyes met and I felt him press his lips softly against mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Rose's pov  
"I can't wait until you are born" I said, gently rubbing my swollen stomach. At eight months pregnant I looked ready to burst. My pregnancy wasn't what I would have called an easy one, morning sickness' sore back, swollen ankles, over emotional, weird food cravings, you name it, I've had it. I wondered what it would be like if Dimitri was here with me. I had always imagined he would be. He would be a good dad, Dimitri had always loved kids and was great with them. I suppose he had plenty of practice with three sisters and a young niece and nephew.  
I winced as I felt the baby kick hard against me as if to remind me of its existence. As if I could forget I thought almost bitterly, I quickly pushed that thought away. Despite the circumstances this child was made out of love, he or she was my little piece of Dimitri. Mine to protect and to love unconditionally.

Dimitri's pov  
"If Abe thinks that he I'd going to get the contract deal he is more deluded than I thought!"  
We were all sat around the dinner table trying to appear that we were listening to our dad's usual ranting. At the moment hen was on too his favourite topic to complain about, my Roza's family. This was the reason Rose and I could tell anyone about our relationship. Id I said I thought about her often that would he a lie, she is in my mind constantly and I was sure I would never meet someone i could ever love even half as much as my Rose. We had spent one peaceful summers afternoon wrapped in each other's arms, sharing lazy kisses. That afternoon we had planned out our life together. We had planned to marry some time in the not so distant future, with Lisa as her maid of honour and my best friend Ivan as the best man. We decided that we would eventually have children, children who I had hoped would take after their mother. We had even playfully argued about what pets we should have. Rose wanted cats, while I argued that we should have at least one dog. This resulting in a full blown tickling war, with us both laughing until it hurt. That wasn't my future anymore though, it was just a dream.

" speaking of Abe, did you know his daughter Rose came into the clinic a few months ago for a pregnancy test" my mothers void chimed in. I looked up at her so quickly I was surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. Rose is pregnant? That meant she had moved on, fell in love with someone else. Pain flooded my heart. Was this what a broken heart felt like?  
"The baby must be due soon, she should be about 8 months gone now" she said thoughtfully.  
"And no doubt the girl had no idea who the farther is, imagine the shame having a child at her age!" He sneered.  
8 months pregnant! We were still together then, the child could he mine. Mine and Rose's. I heard my farther make another comment about Rose and the child. I wonder what he would say if he knew that the child may be his grandchild. It didn't matter now, I had to see Rose, find out the truth and beg forgiveness. Leaving her was the biggest mistake I could ever make. I would do anything to get her back, her and my baby.

I am sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoyed this chapter. It would mean a lot if you would leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Rose pov  
"Come on Rose, You need to calm down!" Adrian looked as if he would pass out at any minute. I might have felt a little bit sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact I was in agonising pain.  
"How the hell am I supposed to calm down, this bloody hurts! " I yelled back at him as another wave of pain washed over me.  
"Whale sounds! There supposed to be relaxing" oh dear god! My baby was coming a month early and my idiot brother was telling me to listen to whale sounds. I really felt like punching him.  
"I dunno Rose, isn't there some kind of special breathing techniques" he said catching sight of the murderous glare I sent his way.  
Lisa and my mother were hastily trying to organise my trip to hospital, Dad was still at work held up in some kind of meeting. This left Adrian to sit with me and try to keep me calm. In his defence I wasn't easy to deal with at the best of times, let alone when experiencing painful contractions. To an outsider the sight of Adrian and I sat on the sofa clutching each other's hands, panting to whale sounds must have looked hilarious, but to me it was strangely sweet and comforting to see the weird and wonderful things my brother would do for me. This would definitely be a story to laugh at in 20 years time. I wondered what my baby would look like. Would he or she look like me or Dimitri? Maybe even a mixture of the both of us? I found myself wishing that my baby would have Dimitri's gorgeous chocolate brow eyes and soft thick hair.

Dimitri pov  
I rushed straight round to Rose's house, not caring that I would more than likely have to see Abe. I was going to find Rose, explain everything and beg on my knees for her love and forgiveness. I wish it would be as easy as I made it sound in my head, but I was willing to do anything. I hammered rapidly in the door until it opened and I saw Lisa's familiar face peering up at me frowning.  
"Dimitri?" She questioned. "Why are you here?".  
" I'm here to see Rose" I replied hastily.  
"What makes you think she wants to see you? You left her!" Her cheeks had started to turn red with anger. She made to shut the front door on me but I quickly jammed my foot in the doorway to stop it from closing.  
" please Lisa, I had no choice! Just let me explain everything to Rose" I begged becoming desperate now.  
" there's nothing for you to explain" she spat. I quickly explained about what happened with my sister Victoria and how Abe made me leave Rose in order to keep my sister safe. I could tell I had her undivided attention, her expression softening as I told her more and more.  
"She's pregnant" Lisa said softly after I has finished speaking. My heart swelled with joy.  
"And it's my baby?" I asked tentatively. She nodded gently, before her morphed into one of horror.  
"Oh god! The baby! The baby's coming!" She said almost hysterically. "Go! She's at the hospital!"  
I quickly spun round and started down the street at a sprint, with one thought on my mind. Please don't be too late!

Rose's pov  
I was exhausted. My body was covered in a sheen of sweat and I could feel my muscles aching all over. I watched eagerly as the midwife gently cleaned my squalling baby girl, wrapped her in a soft knitted blanket and placed her gently In my arms.  
"What are you going to name her?"  
"Scarlett" I said, smiling softly down at the precious little bundle in my arms.  
I jumped as the door swung open to reveal Dimitri starring wide eyed down at me and our daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dimitri stood open mouthed in the doorway, gaping at me in disbelief. He was gently panting, he had obviously been running. Running for what though? Me? It couldn't be, he didn't want me anymore. Neither if us spoke, just gazing at each other, fearing that he other would disappear if we so much as blinked. He opened and shut his mouth a few times as if he was going to speak but then couldn't find the words. I could feel tears prickling in the back of my eyes. He slowly walked towards the bed, not taking his eyes of me and our daughter, and gently perched himself on the hard plastic chair that've been placed next to the bed earlier by one of the nurses.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly. I could feel my hear breaking at his haunted expression.  
" I didn't want to, I had no choice. I swear to you Rose!" He reached out and clutched my hand tightly.  
"Then why?" I whispered back. He took a deep breath before launching into his story about Victoria and my dad. I could hardly believe it, I didn't want to. Would my dad really do that? I've always known that he didn't like Dimitri's family, and just thought Dimitri to be just like his farther. He couldn't be more wrong though, my Dimitri was alway sweet, gentle and loving. Unlike his farther who always seemed to be cold and distant, always managing to find major faults in everyone and everything, including his own children.  
"Please Rose you have to believe me, I love you so much. You and our little baby" he said pleadingly. The tears I had been desperately trying to hold at bay from the moment I saw him started to roll down my cheeks.  
"She looks like you" I sniffed, trying to brush away tears with my arms full of baby Scarlett.  
"She? We have a daughter?" He flashed me a wide smile before trying to peek through the blankets at the baby in my arms.  
"Her name is Scarlett" I said while offering our daughter for him to hold. I could feel my heart swell, trying to burst out if my chest at the sight do him holding Scarlett in his arms with a look of love and awe as he gazed down at her little face.  
" she's perfect" he said, looking back up at me as I yawned, the days events catching up with me.  
" sleep Roza" and before I could protest he said " I will be right here when you wake up, love" he dropped a kiss onto my forehead, as my eyes became to heavy for me to keep them open.

One month later

Dimitri and I had done a lot of talking after our reunion at the hospital, our relationship was now stronger than ever, Scarlett helping to mend old wounds of the past. My dad had admitted everything and not being able to stand the sight of him, let alone living In the same house as each other, Dimitri and I had pooled together all of our saving and had managed to afford a small house for our small family.

Aunt Tasha's wedding day finally arrived, and it was a extravagant affair. Dimitri was sat with Scarlett, gazing at her with love as she found interest with anything and everything. Tasha was laughing, happily twirling around the dance floor with her new husband, as we're Lisa and Adrian.  
"May I have this dance?" I looked up and found my dad timidly holding out his hand for me to take. I hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor.  
" I am sorry" he said after a moment of us dancing awkwardly in silence.  
" I only wanted what was best for you, but I can see now that he loves you and that I was wrong. I know it will take time for you it forgive me Rose, but please let me make it up to you, I just want to be in your lives" he said.  
"If you want to be in my life dad, that means Scarlett and Dimitri too" I said firmly.  
He nodded. "I know".  
I gave him a small smile and lent my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance, just as we used to do when I was a little girl. I smiled to myself, our relationship was a long way from being back to how it was before, but it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
